Pilot
Dialogue (New) A Red,silver and blue Ultra rolled around in his bed. His fiance walked up to him. Fiance: Zach. Zach get up, we need to go to work. Zach opened his eyes. Zach: I'm sick. Wife: No you arent. Zach: yeah, I have a 101 fever. Zach: Look Anne,I dont feel like going to work today. Anne: That doesn't matter, do you think children want to go to school? Zach: Well, many children play hookie. Anne: And you shouldnt be one of the adults who plays hookie! Zach: There are others..? Anne: Stop it! Zach got out of bed. He walked downstairs and poured himself a glass of milk and grabbed an energy bar. Anne: That's all you're having for breakfast? Zach: Christ woman, we're not even married yet and you already nag me. Zach: Where'd all these Hot Pockets come from? Anne: While you were out "golfing" (He was drunk) with you're friends last night I took the liberty to go shopping. Zach: How long was I out? Anne: I brought you home at 4 AM. Anne: I was wondering when you'd be home, because you said you'd be home from "golfing" at 9 and I waited for you until 4! Anne: I found you passed out drunk on the floor of a bar! Zach: Oh, sorry... Zach: Why don't I have a hangover? Anne: What are you? Zach: An Ultra. Anne: You answered your own question. Zach put on a coat, took his energy bar and left. Chapter II Zach walked down the sidewalk towards a major street. He waved a taxi. He climbed in. Zach: Space Garrison Headquarters please. Taxi driver: You got it. They drive off the the Headquarters of the Space Garrison. Zach payed the driver and walked inside. Ultras were walking around the lobby, talking in phones, waiting in lines and signing in. Zach walked over to a sign-in desk Zach: Warrant Officer Grade 3 Zach. The ultra gave him a slip. Zach walked up the stairs and into a metting room. SG Captain: Ah, Zach. I have an assignment for you. Zach: Yes sir? SG Captain: The Revolution on Planet R is beginning to escalate, and we need to send in an Ultra Peacekeeper, your Ultra Fireteam is waiting in the hangar for you. Zach: Alright sir, we'll leave soon. Chapter III Zach left the room and proceeded to the hangar. Hangar attendant: Hey, where ya goin'? Zach: They need a peacekeeper on Planet R. I think we should stay out of it and let them do their thing. It'll blow over. Attendant: It's been going on for 3 years! Zach: The Ultra-Hive Wars lasted thousands of years! The other members of his Fireteam waved him over. Zach: Hey guys. Ultraman Kal: Morning. Ultraman Ji: Sup. Zach: where's Jet? Kal: Sharpening his sword like always. Zach: we have to go, they wat us to do peacekeeping work. Zach scoffed. Jet walked into the hangar. Zach: Ready? Jet knodded. The attemdant gave them a thumbs up and they flew off. they broke atmosphere. Zach: (Over radio) We've broken atmosphere sir. SG Captain: Head through the portal. They went through, but not to Planet R. Zach: The Monster Graveyard... Giant black ships (Like Vantablackhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vantablack black) hovered toward the portal over their heads. Kal: Jesus... Ji: Their heading through portal we just left from... Jet: they're invading the Land of Light with resurrected monsters! Kal: Who are "they" exactly? Zach: The Darkness. It has returned. Chapter IV The four of them flew back through the portal and went straight to Ultra Father. They landed. Zach: Ultra Father! Ultra Father: Hm? What is it soldier? Zach: Sir, Giant black ships are heading through the portal from the Monster Graveyard with a resurrected monster army! Ultra Father: What? Zach: A monster army sir! Ultra Father: General White, gather the troops. General Ultraman White: Yes sir! Ultra Father dispatched his military leaders to gather their troops to defend the Land of Light. The Ultra legion waited for the ships to come through the portal. Then, the giant ships appeared in the sky, and kaiju swarmed out of them like angry bees. Every able bodied Ultra was fighting as many Kaiju as he or she could. Zach and his team followed Ultra Father. Ultra Father: How did the Senate not warn us? Someone could've known. Zach: The Senate isn't always on our side these days sir. Ultra Father: Regardless, we must defend the Plasma Spark. The five of them fought Kaiju as the got closer to the Plasma Spark. Then, all the Kaiju disappeared into a purple mist. They all stopped and looked around in confusion. In front of Ultra Father, the mist reformed into a humanoid form. Ultra Father stood tall. Ultra Father: Who are you?! Mist: I? I am the power that flows inside the universe. I am what consumes all. I the shadow beneath you. I am Darkness. I am The Darkness One. With telekinesis The Darkness One raised Ultra Father into the air, and he couldn't move. The Darkness One: I am stronger than the light. He threw Ultra Father into the wall of the Spark Tower. The Ultras below gasped. Then, Ultraman Mebius appeared behind The Darkness One. Mebius: Get away from them. The Darkness One turned around and raised Mebius into the air above the crowd. The Darkness One: Pitiful worm. You are nothing. The Darkness One dropped Mebius. Then he looked at Zach and his crew. The Darkness One raised his hand into the air and waved a dark dropship over. The Darkness One: Take these four to the Dreadnought. Four Alien and Kaiju gaurds walked out of the ship and escorted the team into the ship. The Darkness One: As for the rest of you, you now know the power of the Darkness that you Ultra Garrison has tried to keep from you all this time. Fear it. The Darkness One disappeared. Chapter V Dialogue Zach's Wife: Zach! Zach! ZACH!! Ultraman Zach: huh... what... oh. Good...morning, Anne. Anne: You slept in! You're late! Zach: hold it Anne, even though you're my wife that doesn't mean you can boss me around. Anne: umm... yes it does! Zach: fine, I'll go to work. Anne: good now go! Zach walks outside to see a dark cloud. Zach: uh... Anne... why us there a big purple cloud in the sky? Anne: oh yeah, the weather guy said we could get some... Zach is sucked into the cloud Zach: What the... Anne: Zach!!! Zach awakens in a ship somewhere above The Land of Light Zach: ugh... uhh... what happened. Zach sees a cloud-like being that points at him and says something in another language Zach is stabbed with a needle, and he looks over and sees other ultramen were captured too, but look different. Zach: What in the... name of...Ultra Father? Evil...Ultras? Zach sees he is turning purple and dark red Zach: What the... Zach falls unconscious Zach awakens constrained to a wall Cloud-Like Being: do not be afraid, Ultraman Zach. I am your new master. My name is The Darkness One, but you must call me Master. Zach: Ne... Never... I'll never listen to... to you! The Darkness One: yes you will Ultraman Zach, yes you will The Darkness One laughed hysterically Zach is stabbed by another needle The Darkness One: go destroy the Land of Light! The group of Dark Surged Ultras attacked the Land of Light Zach's younger, inexperienced brother, Ultraman Kain fought Dark Zach and lost. Zach is cured by ultra father. Zach fights one of the dark surged Ultras and severely damaged him, but the Dark Surged Ultras retreated. Ultra Father: thanks Zach, maybe you should take therapy, so you can be at full strength again. Zach: ok, I'll need it. Zach had finished therapy, 5 months later and was sent to Earth. ''See Episode 2: Welcome to Earth'' Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton